


Dreamcatcher

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Non-Consensual, Somnophilia, if you want to take it that way, of a kind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Pornathon entry 2013 of 'Banging Bedframes and Slumbering Sluts'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my beloved [zaira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA) for betaing the text part! Now she knows just how much I suck at writing and hopefully won't run off with a next artist who actually can _write_.
> 
> All the other entries coming sooner or later--

There was a reason why Arthur slept well at night, no matter how stressing his life might be.For the sake of Arthur's well-being, Merlin was helping him to channel the horrors of his nightmares into Merlin's own body - naked, skin against skin, using his magic. At first Merlin felt embarrassed about Arthur's reaction to these ministrations, but now – months later – he felt no more shyness.

Sometimes, when Merlin was bold enough, he would even tighten his magic around parts of Arthur he really should have left alone. It wasn't like Arthur would ever know. Because surely those funny looks Arthur kept throwing his way, when he came to wake him in the mornings, were not supposed to tell Merlin that it was fine. That Arthur hoped, next time, Merlin would _stay_.

 *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*


End file.
